


Teen Wolf Tiny Bingos

by kerithwyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Emotion Play, In Public, Knives, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Orgy, Polyamory, Puppy Piles, Rough Body Play, Worship, alpha!lydia, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written for the Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge. Simultaneous Double-Line Bingo, using <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/549432.html">communal card #6.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washing/Cleaning + Rough Body Play

**Author's Note:**

> Five linked drabbles; assumes puppy-pile pack. Derek sulked off to the land of incompetent/failed alphas and Lydia, naturally, took his place.

Stiles hasn't had the shower to himself in months. Lydia talks about pheromones and pack bonding ("not _bondage,_ " she says, rolling her eyes, although that's appropriate too), but it basically comes down to the nine of them rolling over each other at all hours. Privacy is a thing of the past.

Today it's Jackson who scrubs him down with too-rough hands. Not so long ago, Stiles couldn't have imagined _Jackson_ being this close without a fight. That mutual banked aggression flares as they strain against each other. 

Stiles feels his eyes flash yellow, meeting the blue flame of Jackson's glare.


	2. In Public + Emotion Play

It's not really fair, how Boyd's ended up watching over Isaac and Erica. He doesn't have any more experience with this werewolf shit than they do. But for some reason Lydia appointed him their wrangler-slash-babysitter so now he's watching Erica parade through the mall with her too-short skirt and flirting with everyone in sight, Isaac stalking behind with jealousy in his eyes.

Erica's about one second from humping that store clerk like a bitch in heat. When Isaac moves to intervene she turns on him instead and within seconds they're on each other, rutting like animals.

Lydia has a point.


	3. Orgies/Decadence + Smacking/Slapping

The nine of them rarely find themselves in the house at the same time and when they do, the occasion always becomes an excuse for a party.

Of the clothing-forbidden kind. Danny's more amused than anything at how quickly everyone's adapted to the all-hours sexual buffet of the pack, but with nine of them in residence the contest for bed space turns into a full-blown mêlée. 

Scott smacks Danny's ass, looking almost shocked at his own daring, while Stiles launches a sneak attack that involves his mouth and Danny's nipple. Danny falls into them, groaning, happy to forfeit the bed.


	4. Drugs/Aphrodisiacs + Guns/Blades

Wolf bodies are weird. It seems that in large quantities, the cilantro Scott piles on everything becomes a potent aphrodisiac. For him, anyway.

Allison's always happy to help with that "problem." When Scott finds her, though, she's busy cleaning her favorite knife. 

He watches her polish the blade, her cleaning rag going up and down over the surface in a rhythmic motion. Up...and down. Stroking. Caressing.

Scott's mouth falls open and he scrambles to unzip his jeans and grab his dick. 

Allison's tongue darts out to lick the flat of the blade. She winks at Scott as he comes.


	5. Begging + Worship

" _Please,_ " Jackson pleads, still such an unexpected sound.

Lydia stretches out naked on the bed like a queen, like the alpha she is. She accepts the veneration of her pack as a matter of fact: they all adore her, and the physical expression follows naturally. She loves Allison's kisses, Stiles' clever hands, Boyd's gifted tongue.

She likes making Jackson wait, a hint of payback for past unkindnesses.

But not for too long. She nods and Jackson curls around her, protective of his position. First among equals.

"Come on, then," Lydia murmurs, and her pack leaps to attend to her pleasure.


End file.
